


Confessions & Turning Points

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne Wedding, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Frisk, Love Confessions, Older Asriel Dreemurr, Older Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans Makes Puns, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Steven Universe References, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four years have passed since Frisk's journey through the Underground. But it's also been four years since Asriel has been revived thanks to Doctor W.D Gaster. And it's finally time for a very special Wedding for a certain fish & lizard. But unknown to most another romance is blooming between a certain prince and his pacifist friend. There's lots of drama to be had and there's trouble brewing. This will be a wedding weekend not any of them will forget.





	1. Years Fly By

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there the Author here. I'm guessing there's gonna be a lot of new readers here because of the relationship tags. To those new readers welcome, I hope you'll enjoy. And don't forget to go read the previous chapters for more context. Have fun reading!

Intermission One: Years fly by 

After all the excitement of Gaster and the other monsters returning from the void, things calmed down and everyone went back to their normal routines. Gaster moved in with Sans and Papyrus for a little bit while they tried to find a place to live. He found a house for sale in the same neighborhood where the rest of Frisk’s friends lived.

Conveniently enough most of Frisk’s friends lived in the same neighborhood as they did. The only exception was Monster Kid who lived 20 minutes away. 

It did take Gaster awhile to get a job but money wasn’t an issue for a lot of monsters. Turns out a society that still used gold coins for currency didn’t need much help with money. The value of gold did go down to compensate, but it wasn’t much of a problem. 

Meanwhile Asriel and Frisk spent the rest of their summer vacation hanging around the house they lived in with Toriel. They spent their time playing video games, drawing, and watching TV. It turned out Asriel hadn’t seen much human TV or movies so Frisk had to catch him up on a bunch of stuff. All in all, it was pretty uneventful but a nice way to spend summer vacation. 

Over the summer though the question of Frisk’s gender still occupied apart of Asriel’s brain. But he couldn’t really think of a way to bring it up. How the heck would you even start a conversation like that? He’d just find out when they were ready to tell him. 

But it turned out he didn’t have to wait that long. It was one night in late July and they had called a family meeting. It was just the three of them. “You called us all here my child what is it? ” Toriel asked them. 

“Yeah, Frisk you seem kind of tense. What is it?” Asriel also asked concerned about how tense they seemed to be. 

Frisk was indeed stressed out they had something big to get off their chest and had decided they wanted to tell the two of them first. “I wanted to talk to you guys about something. It’s about something I’ve been hiding from you two, and from everybody.” they started to explain. 

Asriel started to wonder what it could be. Are they going to confess about being able to save and load? No that wouldn't make sense why would they call him here, he knows all about that.

“It’s about my gender,” they said looking down at themselves. Toriel and Asriel’s eyes widened that was something they had never talked about before. The both of them knew this was going to be a very serious and important conversation. 

“I don’t...wanna keep it secret from you two or anybody anymore,” they confessed. “I want to be honest to you and myself.” they sighed.

“What do you mean to yourself?” Toriel asked confused about the myself comment. 

Frisk gripped their shorts tightly. “Before I meet you or even before I fell into the underground I was bullied.” they started to explain as they remembered their painful and lonely memories before Mount Ebott. “I was bullied for a lot of reasons me being quiet, me wanting to help people even if they didn’t ask, but the most hurtful thing was that they bullied me because I didn’t act like I was supposed to.”

They started to cry. Toriel and Asriel knew that Frisk didn’t cry unless something really bothered them. “They bullied me for being myself, for me wanting to do stuff that my gender and sex weren’t supposed to. And I was smart enough to realize I shouldn’t let it get to me, but I…” They paused for a second the pain of remembering those days hurt them heavily. 

“But I did let it get to me! Their insults burnt me up inside and cut deep into me for some stupid reason. All of them calling me a freak just for being myself! I felt trapped! And back in those days, I didn’t have anyone to talk too.” They continued to explain now gripping the top of their head. 

“Heck! Who would listen to a twelve-year-old kid claiming they were going through an identity crisis. I felt like I was a prisoner in my own body and I thought I couldn’t be myself!” They yelled out with tears continuing to stream down their face. 

Frisk then paused and took a deep breath. “So that’s what I did, I tried to make it so that no one could identify me or give me a label. I became someone who didn’t define anything. I became someone who denied who they truly were. I became someone who couldn’t admit who they were.” they finished as silence fell onto the room. 

Asriel and Toriel knew what Frisk needed right now. The two got up and warmly embraced them holding them tightly. Frisk then wrapped their arms around the two of them.“Frisk it’s okay. Those mean people aren’t here anymore just be honest with us and yourself about who you are.” Asriel said trying to comfort them. 

Toriel then spoke. “My child no matter who or what you are, you know we will still love you,” she explained. 

Frisk composed themselves. “I know and it’s actually because of people like you along with Undyne and Alphys, I feel I can be honest with myself again. I can embrace who I am,” they said happily. A smile appeared across their face. “I feel like I can be a girl again,” she said smiling at the both of them. 

Toriel and Asriel eyes both widened again. “You’re a girl!” Asriel yelled out shocked by what she had just stated. 

“Yeah Asriel I am and I’m so glad I can say that,” she said smiling at him happily. She was so glad she could say that about themselves. 

Asriel paused for a second and his cheeks went pink. “I mean...it just...puts things into a different...perspective.” he stammered out awkwardly. All those tender hugs they had given him were definitely put into a new context. Also, the two sharing a bed for the first night he lived with them certainly had a new meaning to it. 

“Oh my gosh, I was sharing a bed with a girl.” he quickly realized while blushing slightly at the thought of it. 

“My child I’m so glad you can finally be happy with comfortable with your identity...” Toriel started to say. Asriel and Frisk both looked at up at her waiting for her response. She finally spoke. “But I’m not so sure if it’s okay for you two to share a room anymore...Since you are both are going to start going through some changes,” she explained to them. 

The two then realized what she was talking about was puberty. The both of them had started showing early signs of it. Asriel had horns start to grow at the top of his head and Frisk’s voice had cracked a couple times when she tried to sing along to some tv shows theme tunes. 

So the two guessed her sudden decision made sense. “Yeah, mom you did say I would probably start wanting more alone time,” Asriel said innocently not fully grasping what that entirely meant. Not understanding how much his attitude would start changing. 

“I’ll just clear out our second guest room and she’ll be fine in there. Won’t you Frisk?” Toriel asked looking down at her. 

Frisk nodded her head in approval. “Yeah, mom that’s fine.”

“Well, I guess that settles it. I’m so glad you were able, to be honest with us and yourself, Frisk. And I hope you’ll be happy with yourself and who you are.” 

She nodded at her again. “Mom I think as long as I’ve got you guys, I’ll always be happy.”

After that night Frisk became much more comfortable with herself. And it was a good thing she had because that’s when puberty really started to hit both her and Asriel hard. His voice cracked and he started having growth spurts. While her more feminine features started to appear. And both of them had acne but magic along with skin care products that wasn’t much of a problem. 

Toriel decision to make Frisk and Asriel have separate rooms turned out to be a smart one. As most people know having a teenage boy and girl share a room is not a recipe for stability. Especially when one of them was a fast-growing goat monster. 

But they also had school to worry about. The two of them went to a newly monster integrated middle school. Toriel’s school wouldn’t be open until the beginning of next year. Turns out starting a new school from the ground up was gonna take a lot longer than expected. But they would be transferred to her school after one semester. But that didn’t mean the two could slack off on their studies just because Toriel ran the school. 

They had an easy time though even if Asriel at the start struggled with a completely different school curriculum. Luckily with Frisk and Toriel’s help, he managed to adjust. Those two were always there to help him with anything school related. 

This also was the time where he and Frisk came closer friends with Monster Kid. The three were actually seen as a bit of a three musketeer trio. Oddly enough though Monster Kid was quite the student. Turns out that brain of his was amazing at memorizing facts even if they weren’t related to Undyne.

Speaking of Undyne she and Papyrus had started training both Asriel and Frisk. She told them it was about teaching them self-defense and Asriel needing to be a strong king and everything. But the two knew it was probably just because Papyrus wanted someone new to train with. There’s just no denying that guy, his sweetness could make the most ironclad soul break.

The training started off as torture Undyne wanted to tough them up quick and she didn’t really understand that two pre-teens didn’t have the stamina she did. Then again few monsters or humans did. 

“Un...dyne...can...we...please have a break?” Asriel begged, laying on the ground gasping for air. Frisk was right alongside him, they were both totally wiped out. 

“Oh come on! You think this is hard?! You two have no stamina!” Undyne yelled out in frustration at the two of them.

“With all due respect Undyne. This is ridiculous.” Frisk said venting a bit of her frustration. She was just as tired as Asriel was. 

Undyne scoffed at the two of them. “Fine, I guess that’s enough for today,” she said picking the two of them up off the ground. The two stood up and smiled at Undyne. “Don’t expect to be babied like this all of the time though!” 

They did eventually get used to the intense training. It was bitter work but the two of them got used to it. After about a year or so of training sessions with just physical exercise. Undyne decided to shift the focus towards magic. And it turned out Frisk wouldn’t have to be left out. 

It turned out only a certain select few humans could do magic and Frisk was one of the lucky few that could. The only problem was that there was no human alive that could tell her how to access the magic she had inside her. It was seriously frustrating for them. Especially since all the monster she knew did magic so casually. They tried a lot of methods to try and activate it, but nothing seemed to work. 

She’d try to make the energy flow out of her and visualize herself casting spells, but this made her look like any other dork who tried to use magic without understanding it. It made them look like a goddamn fool. And that only heighten their frustration with it. Doing all that with it still coming up dry would make anyone mad.

Asriel couldn’t really relate with her frustration when it came to magic. It just came to him as easily as it did to his mom and dad. He was making fireballs and summoning chaos sabers left and right. Even if him discovering that he could summon swords was a big mistake because Undyne started doing private lessons with him just on blade fighting skills. At least training with Frisk he had the slight comforting thought that she was suffering alongside him. 

He tried to help her but it didn’t seem to help all that much. Actually pretty much all of their friends tried to help them in their own way. They tried to explain it to them emotionally, scientifically, and lazily. But no matter how it was explained to her magic wouldn’t work for them. 

This went on for about a month and since it was summer she didn’t have school work to distract her. They would sneak out of the house at night and practice in the backyard doing it while everyone was asleep. Determination or just her plain own stubbornness she wasn’t really sure what it was that caused her to do it. It was during one of those late night session that she finally figured it out.

“Magic bolt!” she yelled out pushing her hand forward expecting something to come out. But like always nothing happened. “Fireball!” she then said doing a slightly different motion. Still, nothing happened. They were definitely frustrated now. After all this still nothing? 

“Why is this so goddamn hard for me ?!” she yelled out frustrated with herself. She then yelled out a few more spells doing more hand motions along with it, out of just pure frustration. Frisk, probably the person with some of the highest patience levels in the world swore and raved loudly. 

“Wow! You are loud when you eventually get angry.” a familiar voice said from behind her. 

She turned around and saw Asriel standing on the porch. “Oh. Asriel did I wake you?” she asked slightly embarrassed that someone saw her like that. 

“No, I was awake already. I got up to get a glass of water but then I heard you yelling outside and I had to check that out,” he explained to them. He then walked up and stood in front of her. “So? Secret late-night magic practice, huh?” he asked her.

“Yeah…” she sighed and paused for a second. “I just don’t get it. Everything else I’ve ever had to learn it would just come to me or because of my determination I could eventually just understand it…” she started to explain to him. She sighed again. “But magic for some reason I can’t figure it out,” she said to him explaining her frustration. 

Asriel had never seen them like this. He always has seen her as someone who didn’t get frustrated like this. He thought about what she had just said and had a realization. “Well, maybe you’re looking at this the wrong way.”

“How the heck should I be looking at it?” she then asked him. 

“Maybe you need to take a step back and think. You keep trying to brute force it and it’s obviously not working. Remember humans aren’t as adept with magic as monsters are. So maybe instead of trying to force it out. You just try to let the magic flow out of you by clearing your head or something.” Asriel said trying their best to help her. 

Frisk gave him a “Don’t you think I already tried that” look. But she then smiled. “I guess, maybe I should just try that again. I mean what do I got to lose,” she said sitting down on the ground in a meditation position. 

“That’s the spirit!” Asriel said happily flowing suit. 

They both sat on the ground and Frisk closed their eyes. “I’ll try to help and guide you the best I can. Just breath and try to clear your head.” Asriel told her. 

A smile appeared across her face. “What are we gonna do some yoga?” she asked him jokingly. 

“Shut up and just relax and clear your head,” he said in reply slightly irritated. Even though it did make him slightly smile too. “Okay now just try to feel your the warmth and power of your soul. Remember that’s the source of magic and it’s where all of your energy comes from,” he explained to her with a certain gentleness to his voice. 

She nodded and did as instructed. Frisk suddenly felt a warm feeling emanating from her chest. It was her soul’s energy. She felt how the energy flowed into every bit of her. That beautiful scarlet red power flowed from her head to her toes.“I feel it.” she said slightly surprised that Asriel’s guidance had worked. 

“Now you know how you feel that energy from it flowing through you? Try to see if you can make that energy move. ” Asriel instructed calmly. 

She nodded and felt the energy radiating from her soul. They felt the amazing amount of power it contained. The power of a determined human soul. Frisk concentrated on making the energy move how she wanted it to. She felt as though her very essence started to move to her will. It was such an odd feeling. Then without much warning, a small ball of light appeared in their hands. 

Asriel gasped at the sight of it. She had really done it. She had cast magic right in front of him. “Frisk open your eyes,” he said still astonished by what he saw. 

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the small ball of light gently floating there in her hands. “I can’t believe it. I did it!” she said happily staring down at it. She was obviously ecstatic at what she had done. “Thank you so much Asriel!” she then thanked him. 

Asriel smiled “Glad I could help. You’ve done so much for me that I’m happy to help you out when I can.” he said happy for her, rubbing the back of his neck. He then yawned “We should probably go back to bed though it’s late." 

Frisk nodded “Yeah we can tell Toriel all about this tomorrow. She’s gonna be so happy.” said she with a slight smile on her face. Asriel nodded and the two then walked quietly back inside and they slept happily knowing that Frisk had taken her first step into a larger world. That was one of her best memories. 

After that night magic became much easier for her. It was as though them just summoning that small ball of magic had open up the floodgate of energy she had inside her. She gained the ability to heal, taught to her by Toriel of course and also being able to summon a red shield made up of their magical energy. 

To say the least, this made the training sessions with Undyne and Papyrus much more fun. Frisk and Asriel became quite the team with him doing most of the upfront attacking and her providing support. She didn’t just stay on the sidelines though she could give anybody a good shield bash if they had to. 

All this training did have a positive effect on them physically. Along with them going through puberty and the constant working out both of their appearances changed. Asriel became taller and he grew muscular from all the exercise he got. But it wasn’t the type of muscular like his dad, you couldn't really tell he had such a body if he didn’t wear anything too tight. He was quite the looker. 

Frisk too became a rather pretty sight. Her puberty had been kind to her and she was proportioned rather nicely. Along with her clear skin and generally being nice to everybody she got a lot of guys and even a few girls fawning over her. But unfortunately, she and Asriel didn’t really have the time for a relationship because of one important thing. Their ambassador duties. 

Frisk, in the beginning, had let Asgore do most of the talking. He was the king of all monsters after all and he was a good negotiator. Turns out there was a good reason he was king besides being the most powerful non-apathetic monster of course. 

After a few years though and a lot of studying Frisk took up the official mantle of human monster ambassador. And Asriel worked alongside them being the prince of all monsters he decided he could be a help to them, even if that meant he had to suffer studying with her and sitting through dull political litigation. 

Being part of the monster’s ambassador missions did have the upside of them traveling the world. Going to different countries and seeing the unique sights and sounds each country had to offer was amazing. They saw and did so much together. 

Because of all of the time they spent together Frisk and Asriel became close practically brother and sister which was ironic because Toriel never actually got the chance to officially adopt them. After all that they’ve been through together, they seemed inseparable. Frisk would often joke that if she never found a good enough guy to marry she would just marry him. Asriel most of the time would just laugh it off. That is until one night. 

The two were alone in a hotel in South Africa and they had a long boring day of listening to politicians blathers on about trade deals and foreign policy. They were near the end of the movie Howl’s Moving Castle and Frisk had fallen asleep using Asriel’s legs as a pillow. She tended to do that but then again anyone would with how soft his fur was. 

But Asriel stayed awake though and saw the movie to the end. He then looked down at Frisk and smiled at them. “I can’t believe she fell asleep during one of her favorite movies,” he told himself. “I mean it’s not great, but it has a nice story…” he started to say. “You know...about two people who are damaged...finding comfort from each other. And about how a girl never stops caring about somebody...even...when-”. 

Asriel stopped talking mid-sentence and thought back to his time as Flowey. “Even when he told her not too…” he said to himself quietly in shock by his sudden realization. And that was the moment he realized something. She had always been there for him through thick and thin. On his worst days and on his best ones. That sudden understanding of her put their entire relationship in a new whole light. 

He felt something inside something he had never felt before. Love. Not the love you show a best friend or a parent or the love for a movie or TV show. No, it was different. It was the type of love that makes you want to stay with somebody, the type of love that makes you crazy, the type that you can’t get out of your head. It was that kind of love that he suddenly realized that he felt for Frisk. 

At first, he didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t believe it. There were so many things that didn’t make sense about it. But he couldn’t stop thinking about how he felt for her. This was something entirely new and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to be with her. The only problem was since this was his first time in love. He had absolutely no idea how to tell her. 

He wanted the moment to be special he knew that much. But what was the right time? And he couldn’t just blurt out: Hey just wanted to tell you that the person you have been best friends with for years has fallen in love with you. He knew this would take some time to plan out. Unfortunately for him for the next few weeks wouldn’t give him much time to do that. 

The following weeks were spent preparing for and taking final exams at school. Which didn’t give him much time to formulate a plan. What also didn’t help was that he had to help Frisk study for some of those exams. Turns out helping a person you secretly have a crush on study for a geometry exam is a tense experience or at least it was for him. 

Asriel thought after that though there’d be nothing else to stop him. But then Alphys and Undyne finally announced that they were gonna get married, which threw another wrench into his plans. The reason the two had waited so long was because of a promise Alphys had made to Mettaton that they would get married in the brand new MTT resort. Which was only now just opening four years after they had gotten out of the underground. 

So a few weeks later after all the preparations were made Frisk, Asriel, and all their closest friends got on a plane and flew to the coastal city where the new resort had been built. Asriel and Frisk knew that this weekend would definitely be one they wouldn’t forget. But unknown to all of them there was a danger of an unnatural kind was on the horizon.


	2. Sharing A Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about hijinks that occur during the first night at the new MTT Resort. And it's mainly slice of life stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ready for some slice of life stuff, everybody! Oh no? Well too bad because that's what we're doing this chapter. Have Fun!

Chapter Four: Sharing A Room 

“Phew! I can’t believe we’re finally here.” Asriel said setting down his travel bag. The group of Frisk and Asriel’s friends stood at the grand entrance of the main building of the resort with all their luggage at their sides. It had been a long trip and most of them were glad just to be standing somewhere that wasn’t an airport. The only one that didn’t fly with them was Mettaton who had flown in a couple of days earlier to sure that the resort was up to his very high standards. 

“Wow, this place looks so great!” Alphys exclaimed happily, looking around at her stunning surroundings. 

“Well, of course, is it! I wouldn’t allow us to get married in some shack. ” Undyne explained to Alphys rubbing their head. “And speaking of which where is Mettaton? He said he was gonna greet us here.” Undyne questioned. She was right he had said they would welcome all them when they came. 

A couple of them shrugged but a second later they noticed smoke starting to come out of the front door. “What the hell?” asked Undyne seeing the sudden fumes. But then some spotlights activated above all their heads. The lights pointed into the smoke and they all noticed the silhouette of a certain theatrical robot. 

Mettaton walked out of the vapor and struck a dramatic pose. “Good evening everybody!” he yelled out greeting all of them enthusiastically. After a second of everyone being fairly equally shocked he started to speak. “I’m so glad all you darlings are here for this momentous weekend!” he exclaimed in a very melodramatic tone.

“The opening of my brand new resort. And the wedding that was always meant to be! Between our two favorite young ladies. The Former captain of the royal guard and the lovely doctor Alphys ” he continued in a similar tone of voice gesturing to Undyne and Alphys. “Now then let’s get this weekend started!” he exclaimed joyfully. 

The lights turned off and the smoke stopped pouring out of the doors. Mettaton then clapped his hands together summoning several monsters came to his side. “Gentlemen get these people's belongings to their rooms. Remember to be gentle with them they are after all our guests of honor,” he instructed them. The monsters silently nodded and grabbed everybody’s bags, they then walked them into the building. 

“Well now darlings let’s get you all checked in,” he said to all of them with the automatic doors opening up behind him. Everyone just stood there for a second. All of them still a bit shocked by what had just happened. 

“That was certainly a Mettaton way to greet people.” Frisk then said. They all should have seen this coming in retrospect. 

Sans smiled “Yeah you could say that was certainly a TRAUMATIC experience.” he joked. All of them including the usual pun-loving monsters gave him a look. Sans realized he had definitely screwed up the joke if not even Toriel or Gaster were laughing at the pun. “Get it. Because dramatic and traumatic sound similar…” he said awkwardly. 

“Sans I raised you better than that. That pun was terrible. ” Gaster said disappointed in his son. 

“Yeah even by your terrible pun standards that was bad,” Asriel said agreeing with Gaster and everyone who heard that.

Sans just stood there quietly ashamed of himself. If he didn’t have puns what did he have? “Let's just go check in.” he sighed. All of them then walked through the doors into the building.

But then they all stopped and stood in awe at the vast and beautiful lobby right in front of them. It was truly breathtaking with high ceilings that showed the beautiful blue summer sky through multiple skylights. There was a grand crystal chandelier hanging above the center of the grand room. And that was just the ceiling. The floor was made of a beautiful sparkling marble with a geometric pattern spread across it. 

So many things to see and stare at just in the lobby. Mettaton had truly made a spectacular looking hotel. They could also see amenities from where they stood like a general seating area, a bar, and the hallways that led to the ballrooms which was where the reception and rehearsal dinner was gonna take place. 

“Are you all just going to stand there gawking at my beautiful lobby all day?” Mettaton then asked commenting on them just stopping to look at everything. “I mean I obviously don’t mind darlings. I did put a lot of work into this place, but please let’s keep moving. We’ve got a lot to do this weekend to make it absolutely perfect.”.

They then followed him towards the front desk to get checked in. The group of them split up into separate parties to register their rooms. Asriel and Frisk let Toriel handle the checking in while they still looked around the lavish lobby. Frisk then noticed something she hadn’t before. “Hey Asriel look,” she said pointing to the other side of the room. 

Asriel looked over and saw what she was pointing at. “Oh, a grand piano,” he said noticing the instrument by itself in the middle of the sitting area. 

Frisk smiled. “Maybe you can give the guests a little performance later,” she said happily looking at him. 

Asriel cheeks suddenly reddened. Seeing Frisk smile like that would do that to him nowadays. He couldn’t believe how cute he found that smile of hers now. But it was also the thought of him performing in front of a bunch of people. “Yeah...maybe,” he said a bit embarrassed.

“Oh come on your great at playing the piano and you know it,” she said in response to his reaction.

He knew she was right. Playing the piano one of those talents he’s had even before coming onto the surface. He still remembers secretly practicing with the one in Waterfall and showing off his skills to Chara which they also thought were great. And he still practiced regularly at home with a keyboard he got for his Fourteenth birthday. Yet he still had an aversion for performing in front of people even though plenty had told him he was good at it. 

“Alright, you two I’ve gotten everything set up.” Toriel suddenly said.

They both turned their heads towards her. “That’s good, Mom. So what’s the three of ours room number?” Asriel asked. 

“Well actually about that...” she started to say. “I actually got you two a room to share with each other by yourselves,” Toriel explained. 

Frisk and Asriel looked at each other, both a bit jarred at what she had just said. “Since when?!” Asriel asked in a slightly shocked tone.

“Well, I actually arranged it awhile ago. While I was booking the rooms online I realized that you two are getting older now and maybe it might be good to try and see how you two would be by yourselves,” she explained to the two of them. But while she was explaining it her eyes dotted around trying to avoid the two’s eye contact. 

Frisk then smiled evilly. “You sure it’s not because you wanna be alone so you can put the moves on a certain ex-husband?” she asked grinning ear to ear. 

Toriel face went red. “No...not at all,” she said awkwardly embarrassed that Frisk was asking those type of questions. “I mean. I have started to see him in a better light since that speech he gave to the United Nations. But I…” she tried to say but was stopped by seeing Frisk and Asriel both having massive evil grins on their faces.

The speech she was referring to was when he gave a speech talking about international monster rights. It was a powerful speech most commentators said it was the I have a dream speech for monsters rights. Frisk and Asriel remember being in the audience at the time. Seeing Asgore talk with such grace and dignity was a bit of a surreal experience for them, considering how much of a dork he acted most of the time. 

“You still like him,” Asriel said in a slightly playful tone voice to her. 

“Look...what a woman does with her love life is her own business. Now you two just stop all this prodding at my social life and go up to your room,” she demanded awkwardly trying to direct them away from the topic. 

They both still kept their grins though. “Heh. Okay, Toriel but just know we’re still gonna check in on you two love goats.” Frisk said winking at her. Toriel just told them to leave again handing them the room number and key cards. The two of them then waved goodbye and walked into one of the elevators. 

“I can’t believe my mom of all people is acting like this,” Asriel said in disbelief, casually leaning against the elevator wall. “I mean she’s a grown adult yet she still acts like a lovesick teenager,” he said while slightly laughing. 

“Yeah. Aren’t we supposed to be the awkward ones when it comes to relationships?” Frisk then asked. 

The elevator doors then opened and the two started to move “I don’t know. I mean maybe that awkwardness never goes away?” Asriel said shrugging while walking through the hallway. 

“Yeah like the awkwardness you have because of your secret crush.” she suddenly said. 

Asriel wasn’t expecting her to bring that up. Frisk had figured out that Asriel had a crush on somebody just not that it was her. She had confronted him about it once after one of their training with Undyne. Frisk had noticed he had seemed oddly distracted during the training session. So she pestered him about it. Luckily for Asriel, she got distracted before they could figure out it was her he had a crush on. “Yeah…” he stuttered out while blushing slightly. 

“Are you ever going to tell me who it is?” she then asked him.

His face got redder and he started to sweat looking at her. “Eventually. I just want to. Tell them first.” he answered awkwardly while turning away from them. 

She then shook her head. And looked back at him again. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to wait and see, then.”. Asriel hastily nodded in reply.

The two of them finally found the room. Asriel unlocked the door and they walked inside. The room was a standard three room set up with a door connecting the two major ones. The room they walked into had a couch, a TV, a little kitchenette with a fridge and a microwave, and a table to sit at. The second room was where the two beds were. It also had two dressers, a nightstand with a lamp on it that also doubled as a charging station, and another TV. Finally, there was a bathroom with a sink, a bathtub, and a toilet. All in all, it was a fairly nice room.

Both of them found their respective bags on top of their beds. The two of them decided that they would just get the beds they found their luggage on. Frisk and Asriel unpacked putting their clothes and everything else away. They both stayed pretty quiet during this process. With all the trips they’ve taken together this was an incredibly standard procedure. 

She then laid herself on her chosen bed and looked out onto busy city street below. “Man, it’s certainly has been awhile since we shared a room together with it just being the two of us.” 

Asriel sitting on the bed now smiled. “Yeah, last time it was just the two of us sharing a room we were both like twelve. And for a little bit we shared a bed,” he said remembering the first night he was alive again. He then smiled again. “I’m definitely not that cute little goat monster anymore.”

Frisk then sat up and turned her head over to see him. Her brown eyes met his vivid green ones. She smiled at him.“I still think your still pretty cute, Asriel.”. He then blushed at the sound of her calling him cute. “Just in a more sexy goat kind of way. ” she casually flirted at him, winking at him. 

He felt his face got redder and he started to sweat. “I mean yeah...you could say that about me, I guess,” he replied awkwardly. Frisk trademark casual flirting had always made him flustered, but now since he had developed genuine feelings for her it was now torture for him. 

“Heh, do you think I’m still cute, Asriel?” she then asked him with a cheeky grin on her face. 

“What do you mean…?” he asked her awkwardly. He felt himself starting to sweat harder. Asriel knew he couldn’t answer truthfully. He couldn't tell her that he thought she was beautiful and probably the cutest girl he had ever seen. He just couldn’t say that, not yet anyway. “I. Uh. You are really nice to look at and everything,” he said blushing slightly. 

“Please don’t read too deep into that!” he yelled to himself over and over again inside his head. 

Frisk smiled at him again. “Well, aren’t you sweet. You’re gonna make that mystery girl of yours, so happy,” she said to him happily.

Asriel breathed a sigh of relief. The comment appeared to be as platonic as he had wanted it to be. “Yeah. I hope I make her happy,” he said looking down away from her. Frisk just continued to smile at him for a little bit. 

After that, the two just relaxed enjoying how soft the beds were. Frisk turned on the TV and started to watch a movie that was playing, it was kinda boring so she just browsed on her phone instead. It was quiet in the room, both of them just enjoyed relaxing for once. They rarely got the time to do that nowadays with all of the responsibilities they had.

“Maybe I should tell her now?” Asriel pondered to himself while stopping the music he was listening to. “I mean we’re all alone and I’m nice and relaxed. But maybe it’s not special enough? And I’m still not sure if she’d even say yes.” He thought to himself. “Ugh. I’m overthinking this. She so freaking nice that even if she does reject me, she’d help me get over it. So why and I’m still so scared?” he wondered staring up at the ceiling.

But before he could think of anything else he heard a knock on the front door. Frisk turned off the TV and walked passed Asriel’s bed to go into the other room where the knock was coming from. 

“Heh, knock knock.” a familiar voice then said from the other side of the door. 

Frisk slightly smiled. “Who’s there?” she asked happily. 

“Beets.” replied the voice. 

“Beets who?” Frisk asked knowing what was about to happen. 

“I don’t know BEETS me.” the voice laughed. 

She smiled again, then opened the door and saw Sans along with Papyrus who was carrying some pizza boxes standing in the hallway. Papyrus looked down at Sans. “Did you really have to waste our time doing that?” he asked annoyed by his knock-knock joke. 

“Hey I have to redeem myself for my terrible performance earlier day today,” he said smiling at him. Papyrus just groaned at him. 

“Well, I think it was pretty good. Definitely better than one from this morning.” Frisk replied. “So do you guys want to play something?” she then asked. Papyrus nodded while Sans just shrugged. 

“Wait what are we doing?” Asriel then asked while walking into the room. 

“Don’t you remember? We said we would hang out with these guys, tonight.” Frisk answered.

Asriel then remembered that they said Frisk and him would hang out with Sans and Papyrus because they had kind of been neglecting the two friendship wise. With all of the friends, Frisk and Asriel giving each of them their own hang out time was a bit of a challenge. Especially considering the busy last couple of weeks they’ve had. 

“Oh, that’s right. So what are we gonna play? A party game or something?” He asked. 

“That sounds good, actually. Let me get out the Switch I brought and will play some Mario Party.” Frisk said happily turning a way to go get the console. She then proceeded to walk away leaving the three of them alone together. 

Sans came up to Asriel and leaned on him. “So. You still haven’t told her, huh?” Sans said quietly to him. Asriel tensed up a bit because of Sans bringing up his crush on Frisk. He along with Undyne and Monster Kid were the only ones that had figured out he had a thing for her. And he only found out because he had accidentally teleported into his room late at night while he was talking to himself questioning why he couldn’t just confess to her. 

“Look I just haven’t found the right time, okay. If I’m gonna do this, I want to do it right.” Asriel muttered to him. 

Sans just sighed and smiled at him. “You really should just be honest with her. What’s the worst that can happen?” he asked quietly to Asriel. He just gave him a look of “I’ll tell her when I want to.” Sans just shrugged again. 

“Alright, I got everything!” Frisk said happily while awkwardly carrying the gaming console along with a bunch of cords and controllers. 

The four of them then got everything set up and started to play. They were playing one of the older games off of the consoles virtual console. The four of them played on the western theme map with Asriel as Mario, Frisk as Yoshi, Sans as Wario, and Papyrus as Donkey Kong. Frisk always picked Yoshi because she thought he was cute. 

The game they played was the pretty standard Mario Party affair which for the ill-informed was something that could easily ruin a friendship but it was still fun. Just eating pizza and playing a game with them was a good time. But things certainly flared up between Asriel and Sans near the end of the game. The two of them were on the top of the scoreboard, the only thing separating them was how many coins they had. 

Sans had called a duel mini-game between him and Asriel. Whoever won this was probably going to be the winner because the two had bet most of their coins on it. The mini-game a standard western two-way standoff. The person who shot first when the in-game timer would win and get all the opponents coins they had betted. 

“If I win this I win the whole game. Just need to shoot first. ” Asriel told himself holding the controller tightly. 

“Hey whoever wins. Wins.” Sans said casually with a grin on his face.

The timer on the game ticked down. Both of them got their fingers ready and they both primed to press the button on the controller that fired their in-game pistols. The clock ticked down to zero and Asriel sent his finger down to click the button. But before he could do it he felt his thumb freeze up for just a fraction of a second. And that one second cost him the game. 

“Sans!” he then yelled at him with anger in his voice. He had lost everything and he knew Sans had used magic to cheat. 

Sans smiled at him. “What? Did I do something wrong?” he said winking at him. 

Asriel didn’t take kindly to his whole innocent act. “You cheated! You skeletal son of a bitch! I know you did it, I felt it! ” he yelled at him with the same amount of anger as before.

He just smiled “How do you know? Maybe it was just a finger cramp or something?” he said trying to act all innocent. 

Asriel wasn’t taking any of it though. He knew he had cheated using his blue magic and he was mad. “You son of a bitch, I was gonna win!” he yelled at the smiling skeleton. But before he could yell anything else at Sans, he suddenly heard Frisk start to laugh. He turned his head towards her and yelled “What?!”.

“Oh, nothing. I just think you’re adorable when you get mad like this,” she said smiling at him.

Asriel cheeks pinked and pretty much all of his anger went away. “Oh my god, she called me adorable!” he thought to himself. Anger was now replaced by awkwardness. “Um...well yeah I guess we should continue playing.” he then stammered out. 

The rest of the game was nothing to write home about. In the end Papyrus actually was able to pull up a surprise upset victory. Asriel muttered to himself he would have won if it wasn’t for Sans stupid interference. Sans and Papyrus left shortly after that.

It was late and Asriel and Frisk decided to go to bed. “I’m going to get changed in the bathroom, so don’t go in there,” Frisk told Asriel as she got up and grabbed her clothes. 

“Yeah, we don’t want another London situation on our hands,” he replied blushing slightly. She smiled at him then walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. 

“The London Incident. Geez, that was a fiasco.” Asriel thought to himself remembering that trip to U.K two years ago. He remembered that memory well it was one of his most embarrassing moments along with Frisk. It happened on an early morning at a hotel in London. Asgore and he had gotten up before her to go get the complimentary breakfast. 

In the middle of their meal Asriel had noticed someone famous he knew was just walking around the street, he could see from the window. He got so excited by seeing them that he rushed to go get Frisk. Like an idiot though when he got up to the room he didn’t bother to knock. 

“Frisk you won’t believe who I saw downstairs! Peter Capaldi was just walking around and-.” He then stopped mid-sentence and froze exactly where he stood. Asriel should have knocked because Frisk was in the middle of getting dressed and was just in her underwear. His face turned scarlet red and he made a strange noise.

“Asriel!” she yelled out embarrassed with her face also crimson red. She tried to cover herself with one of the nearby sheets, but it didn’t help much. Asriel got a good long look of her and felt as embarrassed as anyone would be in this situation. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” he yelled out apologizing for him barging in while also trying to avert his eyes. He then ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. The two of them obviously agreed to always knock before entering a room they were sharing from then on. 

“That was so long ago.” Asriel thought to himself laying on his bed. “But now that I think of it that was the first time I ever thought about her like that. I didn’t really think of her in any sensual way before that. And now have a full-on crush on her, not because of that though.” he thought to himself, smiling. 

Frisk then re-entered the room in her pajamas. She got onto her bed. “Hey is it okay if I turn off the lights?” she then asked him. Asriel nodded and she proceeded to turn off the lamp on the nightstand in between their beds which was the only thing illuminating the room. Frisk then got into her sleeping position and closed her eyes. 

Asriel did the same a few minutes later but kept his eyes open. He stared at her for a little bit just watching her sleep. “Wow, I am such a creep.” Asriel sarcastically thought to himself still looking at her. He smiled but it quickly faded. He then sighed. "Why can’t I just tell her how I feel? I mean what’s the worse that can happen?” he wondered. 

He paused and stared at her for a little bit longer. Frisk then suddenly shivered from how cool the room was. Asriel felt really bad for her. He wished he could just get into bed with her and wrap his warm fluffy arms around her, but he knew that would be really weird if he just did that out of the blue. He sighed again and turned himself away from her. 

His mind then wandered to some darker places he started to think about all of the reason they shouldn’t be together. “Would she even want to be with someone like me? I mean I’m a boss monster for god sake. What would our kids even look like if we had any? A brown little goat? That actually sounds really cute.” He thought to himself thinking of a small brown goat monster.

All of the things wrong with them getting together yet most of them brush off as him just thinking too much. But there’s one thing that he knew he couldn’t brush off. “Why would she want to be with someone that hurt her? I know I wasn’t myself, but I still feel so guilty about it. All that pain I caused her and I'm just supposed to forget all about that?” he wondered to himself remembering some of the horrible things he had done to her. He gripped his sheets thinking about all of that. 

Asriel then sighed and looked over at that clock on the nightstand. It was about twelve AM now and he knew he had to get to sleep there was so much to do tomorrow or later that day. He put his head back onto his pillow. “Just get some sleep, Asriel.” he told himself, closing his eyes. He then drifted off and fell asleep.


	3. Rude Awakenings

Chapter Five: Rude awakenings 

The midday sun shined in from the window into Asriel and Frisk’s room. The room was quiet as the two teenagers were just laying on each of their beds, both of them just browsing on their phones. It was nice and peaceful in the room with a certain calmness that they usually didn’t get to experience. 

But that calmness for Asriel at least suddenly disappeared as he then turned his gaze over to Frisk. He paused the song that he was listening to on his phone which was the opening of one of his favorite anime. As he looked towards her he saw that she was just sitting there on her phone. Even when she was just relaxing and staring down at the bright little screen she looked so amazing to him. 

He then felt something stir inside him while looking at her, a feeling that Frisk knew all about. The feeling of determination. Asriel felt it build up inside him and he now knew he was finally ready to confess his feelings. “This is it…” he began to think. “No more excuses. I’m ready to tell her how I feel.” He told himself suddenly filled with confidence and courage. 

Asriel then got up from his bed and walked over to her. He stopped right in front of her bed and stood there with his eyes fixed on her. “I don’t care that I’m a monster, I don’t care that I’m might not be the best person, and I know I’ve done bad things, but now I’m ready.” he thought to himself staring at her. “Frisk.” He then spoke out loud.

She looked up from her phone and shifted her gaze so she was looking right at him. “Yeah, Asriel?” she then asked wondering why he had gotten up and was now staring at her intently. 

Asriel then nervously gulped, he knew if he did this there wasn’t any going back. “I have something to tell you,” he said with a touch of anxiousness to his voice.

“What is it? And why are you so tense? ” she then asked commenting on his obvious uneasiness.

A bead of sweat then dripped down Asriel’s forehead. He couldn’t back down now. “It’s just that I have something very important to tell you. Something I’ve been keeping to myself for awhile.” He told her while looking down and slightly blushing.

“Well what is it?” she asked now looking intently at him, fully focused on his face. 

“I…” Asriel began to nervously say. He then paused for a second and gulped again. “No damn it! Stop being such a coward and just tell them! You can’t keep this in!” He yelled internally to himself. He then made a fist with his right hand and took a deep breath. He then looked right into her eyes. “I love you.” he finally confessed. 

Frisk eyes widened. “Wha...what?” she stuttered in shock at what she had just heard. 

Asriel felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. “Look I don’t know how to explain it. One day I just started to see you differently from before. I started to see you as more than a best friend, I started to see you as someone I wanted to be with. I started to see you as someone who I wanted to love.” he quietly explained while softly blushing. 

The room fell silent after that with the two of them just staring at each other waiting for one of them to speak. Asriel just stared at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Frisk expression went from shock to a more neutral pondering look. It seemed like an eternity past before anyone of them spoke.

But then Frisk face started to turn from a calm thinking expression into an unhappy one. “Asriel I’m sorry but I don’t think I feel the same way.” she softly muttered to him. 

Asriel had realized that this might happen, but it didn’t make him feel any better. He tried to stop it but tears started to slowly roll down his face. “Goddamnit.” he quietly lamented. More and more tears just kept coming and there was no way he could stop them now. “I’m such an idiot. Thinking a person like you would want to be with me.”.

“Asriel I’m sorry. It’s just that I don’t feel the same way,” she said trying to console him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him putting him in a tender hug. 

“It’s fine. I’ll just get over it or something,” he said feeling completely defeated. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Asriel. You’ll get through this,” she said patting softly on the back. Frisk then sighed. “And besides…” she began to say tenderly to him. 

A grin formed on her face. “Who could ever love a murderer like you, Asriel?” she suddenly said maliciously to him, in a tone of voice that was far removed from the caring tone he had just heard. 

His eyes widened from the sudden shock and fear that he suddenly felt. All the blood drained from his face. Asriel then felt Frisk’s body start to fall apart. Her body seemed to change from a stable whole to what felt like a bound together bunch of roots and vines. He saw the person he loved start to form into something completely different, something that terrified him. 

Asriel tried to back away from the thing that was about to take shape, but he tripped over a root that was now sticking out of the ground. He fell flat on his back and then looked at the center of the room as his worst nightmare started to form in front of him. “Been a while hasn’t it goat boy? Did you miss me?” a sadistic high pitched voice then asked. 

“Flowey?!” Asriel then yelled terrified beyond all measure. 

“That’s right!” The voice replied as it finished forming into the small golden flower. “It’s me! Your very best friend! Flowey the Flower!” he said viciously gleeful. 

Asriel felt paralyzed with fear as he saw his worst nightmare fully formed in front of him. Before he could move or do anything to try and defend himself, he was grabbed by a bunch of vines that started to choke and crush him. “Hehehe, you’re so pathetic. Trying to think you’re still a good person after all the things you did.” Flowey said with a wicked grin on his face. 

“That wasn’t me,” Asriel said while the vines wrapped tighter and tighter around his neck. “You’re not me. I wasn’t the one that did all that,” he answered him, trying to reject what the sadistic flower had told him. He couldn’t breathe the vines just kept strangling and restraining him as he tried to escape but he just couldn’t move. 

“Oh, trying to blame me for all the terrible things you did, huh?” Flowey said with a wicked smile forming on his face. He then laughed a vile and evil laugh that echoed around the room. “Fine do that. But you know there’s one terrible thing you can’t blame on me...” he said sinisterly. He paused but then smiled again that terrible smile that made a chill run down Asriel’s spine. “You let Chara die,” Flowey said coldly, staring right into his eyes. 

With him saying that Asriel painful memories he had tried so hard to forget he suddenly remembered. Voices. So many screaming voices he heard now started to hear. “Chara! Please wake up! I don’t want to do this plan anymore! Please wake up!” he heard his past self cry out. 

“Monster! It killed an innocent child and took its soul!” another one of the voices cried out. More and more of them started to scream at him. 

“Kill the abomination before it kills anyone else!” another voice yelled out. 

Asriel could do nothing to stop all the voices that screamed out at him. Even from the one heard from most clearly. “You idiot, do something! We’re both gonna die if you don’t do something!” Chara’s voice screamed at him. 

The voices just kept getting louder and louder with more of them screaming at him. But Chara’s voice was still the clearest and loudest. “Please, Asriel! They’re going to kill us if we don’t kill them first! It’s killed or be killed! ” Chara’s voice yelled at him, pleading for him to do something, anything. 

Asriel felt tears of anguish flow down his face as the screams continued. Flashes of that terrible day played before him. He remembered his mother and father’s face as he fell over and turned to dust right in front of them. The image of him reaching his arm out for them but it fading away before they could grab. That memory of seeing Toriel and Asgore’s faces of pure terror was too much for him. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone!” Asriel finally screamed out. 

But it all suddenly stopped as Asriel’s gasped while his eyes suddenly opened. He quickly jerked upward, sitting up in his bed. He just sat there for a second quickly breathing in and out with sweat pouring down his face. 

It had all been a bad dream and luckily he had woken up. 

“Asriel, are you okay?” A soft voice suddenly asked. 

He turned his head and saw that it was just Frisk on her bed. “Oh, Frisk did I wake you up? I wasn’t screaming in my sleep or anything was I?” Asriel quietly asked her.

Frisk shook her head. “No I was awake already,” she replied warmly. She then suddenly walked up to his bed and sat on it with her getting very close to him.“You didn’t answer me, Asriel. Are you okay?” she asked him again gently placing her hand on one of his. 

“Yeah Frisk I’m fine it was just a bad dream.” he badly lied to her. He wasn’t fine that dream had really shaken him up. Asriel had nightmares like that before which made sense considering all that he had been through. But it had been a long time since he had one as horrific as that one. 

Frisk gave them a look that Asriel knew was the look of “No you’re not fine and stop lying to me.” look. But he couldn’t tell her everything about his dream though, especially the part about him being rejected after confessing his love for her. He realized he should just tell her the stuff that didn’t involve her. 

“It was a dream about Chara.” he quietly told her with his head drooped down. 

Frisk expression changed to her calm understanding one, she had whenever the two would talk about sensitive subjects like this. “It’s okay just tell me what’s wrong.” she calmly told him. She had always been the first one to comfort him when he had nightmares.

Asriel sighed. “It’s just that I feel so guilty for getting the both of us killed back then.” he started to say. He then gripped his bed sheets. “I know it was a long time ago and everything but I still feel like if I just have done something different we wouldn’t have died. If I had just defended myself or dodged another attack I would have lived.” he continued admitting to the guilt he had built up for years.

“And if that didn’t happen I wouldn’t have had to become that sadistic flower, I wouldn’t have killed so many monsters, I wouldn’t have hurt you or anyone else! And I wouldn’t have had to see my parents faces as they watch me die right in front of them! ” he yelled with tears starting to flow down his face. 

He tried to control himself but Asriel knew that he couldn’t. He sniffed and wiped some of the tears away. “It’s my fault that Dad declared war on humanity, it’s my fault that those six humans died, and it’s my fault that you were hunted down and killed so many times by monsters. It’s all my fault.” he weakly finished saying. “I don’t deserve any of this...Asriel the coward that couldn’t even save his best friend,” he whispered disgusted at himself. 

“Asriel, look at me.” Frisk suddenly told him. Asriel looked up at her with tears still in his eyes. “You were just a kid. You couldn’t have known that any of that would have happened. You just did what you thought was right.” she softly comforted him.“Stop beating yourself up about it. You can’t change the past no matter how much you want to. So just be happy about where you are now with people that love and care about you.” she calmly told him with her hand gently placed on his cheek. 

“And besides...If none of that stuff had happened you wouldn’t have met me,” she said smiling at him. 

A smile then formed across Asriel’s face. She always knew what to say to him to help make himself feel better. “Thanks, Frisk,” he said smiling back at her. 

She then proceeded to bring him into a nice warm hug. He didn’t want it to end something as safe and calming as her embrace made him feel. “Anytime you stupid goat monster.” she joked with a small smile on her face. 

The hug between the two of them lasted a bit longer than probably necessary but the two of them didn’t complain. But then a question popped in Asriel’s head. “Hey Frisk, if I didn’t wake you up, why were you awake?” he then questioned her.

Frisk eyes widened and she broke up the hug between her and Asriel. He saw that her face had turned a bit pinkish. “Well, you see...I also had an interesting dream, that caused me to wake up. But it was a different type of interesting than your dream.” she explained to him awkwardly with her trying not to make direct eye contact with him. 

It took him a second to realize what type of dream she was talking about, but he then understood her embarrassment. “Oh! That type of dream.” Asriel realized. He had those types of dreams before also, he was a teenager and who wouldn’t have those types of dreams at that age. 

“Yeah…” Frisk said rubbing the back of her neck, still embarrassed. 

Asriel then smiled devilishly. “What was it one of your celebrity crushes or something?” he asked playfully teasing her. 

Her face just got redder with him saying that. “Let’s just go back to sleep, Asriel,” she said awkwardly with her then walking back to her bed. 

“Okay, don’t keep the boy of your dreams waiting.” he happily teased her. She just turned away from him on her bed and said nothing. Asriel got back into his sleeping position. He smiled thinking about her. “No matter what I tell her, Frisk will be there.” he thought to himself with eyes now closed. He then drifted back to sleep, one that was much more calm and happy.

But unknown to Frisk and Asriel they weren’t the only ones that were having trouble sleeping.

Darkness. That was the only thing that Gaster could see as he slowly opened his eyes. The mass blackness that reached out into infinity. The type of blackness that only could be described as the absence of everything. The type that just got darker yet darker. 

“What is this…?” he said confused by his surroundings. Gaster then picked himself up and stood up. He turned around and saw that only that was illuminating any light in the enteral blackness. He slowly moved towards it and saw what it was. 

A mass of tv screens that were all turned on. Some showed some static but most played video feed of something very interesting. Different timelines, different realities, all of the possibilities of Frisk’s journey through the underground displayed in front of him. 

“This is…” he started to say but stopped to look down at himself. What he saw terrified him. He had returned to the form that he had been in before he was set free from the void. “No.,” he said with fear starting to wash over him. He had remembered what this place was. This was the void as he had first remembered it. The infinite blackness, the screens that showed the different realities, the hollow feeling it instilled in him all he remembered. 

“No. No. No.” he continued to say over and over again in sheer terror. “Not this place, not this pit.”.

“Isn’t this what you deserve?” a deep mysterious voice suddenly asked. 

Gaster looked up and his eyes darted around the room but he saw no one. “What are you? Where are you?!” he demanded. 

“I mean after what you did…” the voice began to speak again. The ground Gaster was standing on started to change from the stable ground it had been to a black liquid. He started to sink into the dark liquid. The fluid was molasses-like and oddly it seemed as he struggled against it the liquid itself seem to pull on him. 

He fought as hard as he could but he couldn’t fight against it for long. He began to sink into the deep pitch blackness. “You don’t deserve anything.” the voice said as he was completely swallowed into the dark abyss. “The monster who tried to play god.”.

Gaster then awoke in his bed. With the terrifying feeling that something was coming for him. Something way more powerful than they had faced before.


	4. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this took way to write long to write but it's done. And it's nice meaty chapter too so enjoy. I'll try to get the next one out a lot sooner.

Chapter Six: Questions 

“I’m singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling I’m happy again!” Papyrus sang while in the shower which could be heard throughout the entire suite. This was the sound that Gaster now heard as he sat there on his bed in their resort room still in shock by what he had just dreamt. 

So many questions started to fill up his head. Questions about what he had just seen and how real the dream he had just dreamt of was. “It couldn’t have been real. I escaped that place years ago.” he quickly thought to himself while having a hand on his forehead. “Is the void itself trying to reach out to me? No, that’s absurd the void couldn’t the barriers between realities are too strong.” he pondered to himself.

But then he remembered that he thought that no one could ever break into the void before Sans did four years ago. The impossible seemed to just happen when it involved him. “But what could this all mean? Will the void try to just take me back by force? And why would it want to? When I was trapped inside that reality it didn’t seem to want to keep me there. Or did it?” he asked himself with more questions and questions piling up inside his head. 

A yawn suddenly broke his concentration. The yawn of a certain short skeleton. “Morning Dad,” Sans said sleepily as he walked into the room.

Gaster turned his head and saw him standing in just a t-shirt with the writing the PUNisher on it. He hesitated for a second but then replied. “Morning Sans.” he greeted in a tone of voice that sounded slightly fabricated happy sort of way. His face trying to look like nothing was wrong. 

Sans gave his father a concerned look. “You okay? You look like you saw a ghost or something?” he said commenting on his stressed out looking face with sweat clearly visible to him. 

“Oh, I’m fine, Sans. Just a nightmare gave me a bit of a rude awakening that’s all,” he told him only saying half of the truth. 

The short skeleton had a serious face on him for a second, but then Sans just smiled. “Whatever you say, dad. I’ll just be heading down to that complimentary breakfast Mettaton told us so much about,” he said while starting to walk slowly out of the room. “Apparently it’s supposed to be EGGcellent.” Sans punned looking back at him.

A smile formed across Gaster’s face and he quietly chuckled. “I’ll be down in a second, Sans. I do my morning coffee after all. I just feel HOLLOW inside if I don’t get have it in the morning.” he told while smiling. 

Sans gave him a thumbs up and left. Gaster just sat there for a second before moving though. “I hope my mind is just playing tricks on me. Because if it isn’t...” he thought to himself. “We are in more trouble then I can possibly imagine.”. 

Gaster’s morning may have had a rocky start but he would manage. A certain prince, however, was having trouble getting out of bed. 

“Come on Asriel, we are gonna be late,” Frisk said while shaking him. 

Asriel was curled up against a pillow, holding onto it tightly. He was so comfy in his bed he didn’t want to move. And was also still in his pajamas which is to say a loose fitting t-shirt and underwear. “Five more minutes,” he said pulling back on one of the sheets Frisk had torn away from him. 

Frisk tore the sheet back off. “Asriel if we don’t hurry up we're gonna miss our complimentary breakfast,” she said now frustrated at his unwillingness to move. 

“But the bed is so soft.” he wined while snuggling into his pillow more and curling up into a ball around it.

Frisk then had an annoyed look on her face. “But you’re already soft!” she yelled at him.

“It’s different, though,” he said with his face still buried into the pillow. It was obvious that he was not going to move if she just kept talking to him. 

Frisk sighed out of frustration. She was already dressed and ready to go it was just him that was holding them back. She knew there was one sure fire way to make him move but she also knew that Asriel would definitely give her crap if she did it. “You’ve forced my hand, Asriel.” they sighed under their breath while shaking their head. 

She reached her hand down to the bottom of his back and right above his rear which was where his small cotton ball-like tail was. Frisk grabbed onto it and tugged on it. 

This instantly made Asriel yelp and his whole body jerked upward and tensed up. “Why would you that?! You know my tail is sensitive!” he yelled at her slightly embarrassed and flustered. 

“Well I tried to be nice, but you forced me to do it,” Frisk explained to with a slight tinge of anger in their voice. “Now go get dressed so we can go get breakfast,” she told him pointing at the door that led to the bathroom.

Asriel gave her a slightly mean look but then did as he was told. He grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. While changing he thought about how that same situation had happened plenty of times before. He had become a heavy sleeper in his teenage years so this occurred regularly. 

After he had finished changing into his shorts and forest green t-shirt he did his normal morning routine. Brushing his teeth, styling his hair, all that boring start of the day stuff. There’s one getting ready for the day thing he didn’t do though and that was shaving. 

For all he had grown and matured he still didn’t have a single bit of golden fur grow alongside all the regular white ones. Asriel remembered complaining about it to Frisk. “It’s not that big a deal. You look fine with just your regular white fur,” she told him trying to comfort him. 

“It’s just frustrating. Here I am Prince of All Monsters and I can’t even get a single bit of my royal golden mane,” he remembered complaining to her. Frisk just told him that he should just enjoy not having to shave every morning yet and that they grow in some day. 

Even though he had no golden facial hair Asriel always brought a razor with him whenever they traveled. Just in case his face finally wanted to catch up with the rest of his body when it came to maturing. 

Asriel finally finished getting ready and came out of the bathroom. Frisk and him then headed downstairs to the dining area where everyone else was enjoying the breakfast that Mettaton’s staff was serving. It was a buffet type set up with plenty of options to choose from. And of course keeping with the rest of the high standards set by everything else at the resort the food was fantastic. 

“This so good!” Alphys said biting into her waffles topped with strawberries and creme. Everyone else there seemed to enjoy their food just as much as she did. 

Frisk and Asriel got their plates and picked out their own meals. Frisk got a nice omelet along with some buttered toast and coffee. Asriel meanwhile got a big plate of mostly meat with plenty of bacon and breakfast sausages. 

“You really need a more balanced diet in the morning,” Frisk said commenting on the massive pile of meat on his plate. 

“What? I’m a growing boy. I need my meat!” he said enthusiastically while biting into a delicious breakfast sausage. They then both sat down next to each other at the table Toriel was sitting at. 

She smiled at the two of them. “Did you two have a good time, last night?” she asked the two of them.

“Yeah, we had a good time.” Frisk happily replied. But then she smiled cheekily at her. “So...did you have a good time night? Maybe put the moves on a certain goat monster?” they asked her smiling hear to hear. 

Toriel softly smiled “Well I did have a good talk with him last night, talking about us maybe getting back together.” she quietly told the two of them.

“That’s great!” Asriel exclaimed enthusiastically. He had always wanted his parents to get back together. But he also understood how much animosity that had been between the two of them and that it needed time for it to heal. 

He also came to understand that he and Frisk couldn’t force them to get back together. All of the plans he had made in his head of making them get back together when he was first living on the surface, some of which were actually endorsed by Frisk. But the two eventually realized they were both adults and they would make their own decisions when they wanted to. 

Toriel smiled again. “I’m glad you two are on board with this. It’s not an easy decision to make and I’m happy to see you’re all for it.” she happily explained looking at the two of them. Frisk and Asriel just smiled back at her. As if on cue the three of them saw Asgore casually getting coffee from a nearby table. Toriel looked over at him fondly. 

Frisk saw this and smiled. “Well…” she started to say. Toriel turned her head and looked at her. “Go talk to him if you want.” she happily told her. Toriel smiled at her and Asriel and got up from the table. 

Asriel and Frisk just watched her walk over to him. “What’s that phrase again? Everyone hooks up at weddings?” Frisk asked while smiling looking at the two of them. 

“Well, it seems to be true. At least when it comes to my Mom and Dad.” Asriel replied watching Asgore and Toriel hug. 

Frisk smiled again and looked at Asriel. “Well if your secret crush was here, would you hook up with them?” she playfully asked him. 

Asriel felt himself slightly blush. “M...maybe?” he awkwardly told her while a bit flustered. He did not need questions like that from her right now. 

She just smiled at his cute awkwardness. “Well, this certainly wouldn’t a bad place to tell them. Considering how nice it is at this place.” Frisk said while looking up from the table examining their beautiful surroundings. 

“Yeah. It would be a great place to hook up with someone.” Asriel quietly replied while still blushing.

Frisk again smiled at him, but then her gaze shifted from him and she seemed to notice something going on across the room. “Hang on. I gotta go deal with something quick,” she said while getting up from her chair. She quickly walked away and Asriel was left alone at the table.  
He sighed. “Why am I so pathetic? I’m a six-foot-tall goat monster for god sake I should have a lot more confidence than this.” he thought to himself frustrated at his cowardness to just tell her how he felt. 

“You okay there, buddy?” A voice suddenly asked. 

Asriel was caught a bit off guard by the voice appearing out of nowhere. He stumbled back a bit but luckily caught himself before he could fall out of his chair. They then looked up and saw it was just Sans doing his popping out of nowhere thing. “Oh, it’s just you,”Asriel replied after composing himself. 

“So you still haven’t told her, huh? Even when you had the whole of last night to tell them?” Sans questioned him.

“Yeah…” Asriel sadly sighed. “I mean I just don’t know why it’s so hard for me.” he quietly told him. 

Sans gave him a smile and a pat on the back. “You’ll do it eventually, kid. And besides nothing is telling you to do this weekend. I mean I don’t know about you but I wouldn’t want to risk stealing Undyne’s Thunder on her wedding day.” he casually told him while still grinning at him. 

Asriel hadn’t thought about that. He imagined the wrath she would set upon him if everyone was talking about Frisk and him getting together at the wedding instead of Undyne and Alphys. “Oh god she would kill me,” he said while scared by what might happen to him.

Sans just quietly laughed. “Well I’m gonna go take an after breakfast nap, see ya kid,” he said while starting to walk away. 

“See ya, you lazy bum,” Asriel told him bidding him adieu. After then he suddenly shifted his gaze over to the other side of the room where he saw Frisk talking with Gaster. “Wonder what she’s talking about with him? They don’t really talk that much. What made her just walk up to him like that?” he internally pondered to himself.

The reason Frisk was talking to Gaster was because of the dream he had that morning. She had noticed that he was a bit off from his usual self. Whenever someone was hurting they just had this sense that told them so.“So in your dream, you were back in the void and a voice told you didn’t deserve anything, then you drowned in an ocean of black liquid.” Frisk explained what she had just been told by him. 

“Yes, that’s what happened,” Gaster replied. 

Frisk sighed. “So you think this might be some sort of warning?” she questioned him. 

Gaster looked down at his coffee mug and shook his head. “I don’t know. But all I know is that whatever it was. It felt real and when I woke up I just felt something that told it wasn’t just a regular dream.” He explained to her. “Something is coming for me and I’m not sure if we can stop it.” he finished with an ominous tone that told her how frightened he was.

“I guess we’ll have to see what happens. But I know no matter what happens we can handle it,” she told him confidently trying to raise his spirits.

The old skeleton smiled at her. It appeared that her saying that had helped them. “Well, I hope we can young ambassador. Because something tells me that what is coming is something we all should be afraid of,” he told her while looking away, staring at the rest of Frisk’s family.

Frisk smiled at him, “Well I gotta go, Gaster. But don’t be afraid to talk to anyone else about this, okay?” she said while getting up. They then walked away back to their table.

If they only knew what he knew then she would be just as scared as he was. 

Everyone finished their breakfasts a little while later and went back up to their rooms. Asriel and Frisk decided to lay around a bit more in their room while also deciding what to do with the free time they had before the rehearsal dinner that evening. “We could just stay in here and order room service. I mean we don’t get to just relax all that much so why not just stay in?” he asked while staring at his phone laying on the bed. 

“Come on, Asriel! We’re in a city we’ve never been in before and you just want to stay in the room?” she said annoyed by his lack of imagination. 

“What’s wrong with that? Also easy for you to say let’s go explore the city. It’s like a billion degrees outside and you know how hot my fur gets.” Asriel explained.

Frisk sighed again, but then quickly noticed a paper pamphlet. “Well we can at least check out this big resort Mettaton set up for us,” she said while looking over at the brochure Mettaton had given Toriel then gave to them when she handed them their room keys. She opened it up and started to look at all the locations at the resort it advertised. 

“Oh, we can just go swimming at one of the pools they have,” she suggested to him. 

Asriel then had the image of Frisk in her two-piece swimming suit and his face went red. Of course, he had seen her in that outfit before but now that he had a crush on her he couldn’t just brush off how good she looked in it. “No...let’s not...I mean...you know how my fur mats because of the chlorine in the water.” he awkwardly stammered out while flustered. 

She gave him a weird look but then just went back to searching through the magazine. Frisk then found something that she knew the two of them would like. “They have an arcade, wanna go try that?” she then asked him. 

He smiled. “That sounds good, let's do that.” he happily replied. 

Frisk smiled and picked up her things. “Alright let’s get going.” she joyfully said while grabbing Asriel’s hand and pulling him up out of his bed. The two of them quickly got out of the room and walked to the arcade following the map on the pamphlet on how to get there. It took a little bit but eventually, they found the place. 

“We’re Here!” Frisk shouted out excitedly seeing the entrance to the arcade. 

Asriel looked up and saw all the fun looking video game stuff. Like everything else at the resort, it looked top of the line. “Woah.” he then said expressing his amazement.

Frisk then smiled at him and grabbed his hand. “Come on!” she said enthusiastically tugging him into the arcade. 

“Hey, stop tugging me around.” he quickly protested while she pulled him towards the doors. But they were both soon inside the arcade where they both started playing around with the many machines it had. The place had plenty of Mettaton themed arcade games but it also had some classic arcade fare like Street Fighter Two, Galaga, and much more. 

A nice thing about the arcade was that it didn’t use tokens. You would just scan your room key on the machine and it would you let play as long as you wanted. The two of them enjoyed just hanging out and playing games together. 

After a while, though they both started to get hungry and they decided to go and find a place to eat. Turns out the bar they had seen in the lobby was also a bar & grill so they decided to go there. But then Asriel realized one problem with that plan. “Wait we don’t have any money.” he then said realizing their predicament when they were about to sit down at the bar. 

Frisk felt really stupid for not realizing that sooner and smacked her forehead. “Damn you’re right. How the heck are we gonna pay for lunch?” she then asked herself. 

But before they could say anything else the monster bartender interjected himself into the two's conversation. “Don’t worry Frisk and Mr. Dreemurr, Mettaton told the staff that everything your group of friends orders is free,” they explained in a charming southern accent to the both of them. 

“Well, that’s nice of them,” Asriel said, happy that the problem had been solved. Frisk nodded in agreement and the two of them order their meals. Which was the standard bar fare of fried food and burgers. 

“Itadakimasu!” Frisk happily exclaimed when they got their food just like in the anime the two watched with Alphys and Undyne. 

“Why are you saying thank you for the food in Japanese when it’s just some fried American stuff?” Asriel asked her. 

Frisk smiled at him. “I just like to and it shows that I’m really excited to eat. It might just be some quick fried food but someone worked hard on it. And I wanna express how happy I am for it” She happily explained to him. 

Asriel smiled at that. He found it cute that even when they were just casually eating out she still looked out for people. She was so sweet that way. 

But then she smiled again while also softly laughing to herself. “What?” Asriel asked confused by her smiling suddenly. 

“Nothing it’s just that if nobody knew any better they would think we were out on a date right now or something,” she replied while still smiling at him. 

The young prince then felt himself blush again. “Oh my god, how did I not realize that I was basically going out on a date with Frisk!” he thought to himself while starting to sweat. It was so completely obvious though the more he thought about it. “We literally went out somewhere and got something to eat while just enjoying each others company. How the hell isn’t that a date?!” he quickly thought to himself. 

“Uh...yeah that would be really weird us going out on a date,” Asriel said while still flustered by her comment. 

Frisk just smiled at him again. “Yeah especially since you got that crush back home. I don’t think your someone who would cheat like that. You’re just too sweet.” she playfully told him. 

Asriel just laughed it off the best he could. He realized that this probably would have been a perfect date with Frisk. The only thing that was missing was the romantic stuff like kissing or hand holding and other body contact stuff. Luckily for him though she didn’t bring up that topic again and they just finished the food. 

The two of them left the restaurant and walked around the lobby a bit more. But then while they just looking around Asriel’s eyes found the piano from yesterday. “Hey look it’s the piano from last night,” he said pointing it out from the other side of the lobby. 

“Well, you wanna go play something on it?” Frisk asked him with a cute grin on her face. 

He nodded and soon the two were over by the big musical instrument. Asriel looked down at the keys of the piano and froze up a bit while sitting on the stool right next to it. He felt a bit nervous for some reason. “I’m not sure what to play,” he told her while looking up at them expressing a bit of his uneasiness.

A smile spread across Frisk’s face. “Just play something that you wanna play. Maybe something to get some feelings out,” she suggested to him happily. 

Blood rushed to Asriel’s face again. Her sweetness along with their words encouragement was enough to do that to him. But then he thought of the perfect song to start playing. He got his hands ready and started to play a piece of music that really fit with what he was going through. And it was from one of his shows. 

“If I could begin to be half of what you think of me…” he started to sing in his head alongside him just playing the music out loud. He played it perfectly not missing a note or anything. Asriel just performed the song as perfectly as he could. With the sweet sounds of his music radiating throughout the room. It was beautiful. 

After the song was done Asriel looked up from the piano and saw Frisk smiling at him. “That was amazing.” she quietly told him.

He couldn’t help but blush. “You...really think so?” he softly asked her with a tinge of embarrassment in his voice. 

“Yeah, it was great.” Frisk praised him. She suddenly walked to the piano and scooted herself right next to him on the small stool he was sitting on. Asriel didn’t expect her to sit right next to come up and sit right next to them. “I mean love like you is a bit of a sad song but you played it beautifully,” she said looking right at him now just inches away from his face.

Asriel felt himself tense up and blush. She was so close to him at that moment. “Thanks.” he quietly thanked her. He felt his heart starting to beat faster from her closeness. Is this the moment he had been waiting for? He wondered to himself. But before he could do anything he felt something slip out of his pocket. 

“Shit my phone,” he swore as he heard it drop to the floor. The shorts he was wearing had always let his phone slip out when he least want it to. He reached down to quickly try and grab it. Luckily it hadn’t been damaged at all. 

But Frisk also bent down to pick it up. “Hang on I got it,” she said while trying to reach for it. The two of them both tried to grab hold of it, but Frisk was the one that eventually got hold of it. They both then tried moving back up to a sitting position on the small seat they shared. But when they did their eyes meant each other.

The world seemed to stop as their gazes meant each other. They just were both transfixed on the other's eyes. Asriel just stared at Frisk’s beautiful brown eyes and she stared right into his vivid greens ones. The two of them just sat there and looked at each other inches away from their faces.

“A...asriel…” Frisk suddenly said while still staring at him. 

“What?” he asked a bit breathlessly. 

“Your phone, don’t you want it?” she then asked in reply while pushing it into him. 

The spell that was over the two of them shattered and they broke eye contact. “Oh right,” Asriel said awkwardly while grabbing it then putting it back in his pocket. 

The two went silent as they recovered a bit from what had happened. Frisk then got up from the seat. “Well, I think I have had enough exploring for one day. I’m gonna get back up to the room,” she explained to him. 

Asriel nodded. “I’ll be back up in a second I wanna to play one more song,” he told her.

Frisk then waved goodbye and walked away quickly. Asriel meanwhile just sat at the piano for good long minute and let out a really loud beleaguered sigh. “Why didn’t I just tell her, then?!” he yelled out frustrated beyond belief with himself.

“I don’t know, darling you had every chance to tell her.” A theatrical voice suddenly said to him out of nowhere.

The sudden shock of suddenly hearing that voice made Asriel tense up instantly. “Relax darling it’s just me,” Mettaton said trying to calm him down. 

“Oh...Mettaton nice to see you.” he awkwardly said as he walked into the room.

Mettaton gave him a serious look. “Let’s cut the formalities darling and get straight to point,” he said while pulling up a chair. “So...you have a thing for Frisk,” he said while devilishly grinning. 

Asriel wanted to try and deny it but he knew with what Mettaton just overheard he couldn’t have. So he just expected his fate. “Yeah…” he told him while sighing. 

The grin of Mettaton's face only grew larger. “Well, I can definitely see why darling. She has filled out in all the right places,” he said while sending a wink at him. 

The young prince felt his face go red. “It’s more than that! And you know you’re talking about a sixteen-year-old girl, right!” he yelled out annoyed at him. 

“Oh darling I joke even if you also have gotten rather handsome lately,” he said while again winking at him. Asriel just got more flustered and shook his head. “So...our great prince of all monsters has fallen in love with the girl who saved the whole underground. How romantic! Two species coming together to make beautiful harmony with love! ” he yelled out theatrically while pretending to fall back into his chair. 

“Please stop being so theatrical and don’t bring up the species thing it makes it sound really weird.” Asriel pleaded to Mettaton with him looking down in embarrassment. 

Mettaton just continued to smile. “Darling don’t be ashamed about it. Remember it’s legal now.” the theatrical robot explained to him. 

“I know it is. I helped make it legal,” he replied making a reference to the political work he had done with his father and Frisk. 

“Anyway, darling…” Mettaton suddenly said in a much more serious tone. “Let’s talk about you and Frisk.” he then told him. 

Asriel then fell silent from Mettaton’s sudden seriousness but then took a deep breath and looked up at him. “I don’t know I just started to see them differently then I did before.” he started to explain to him. 

Mettaton gave Asriel a reassuring look. “Go on darling I’m listening,” they told him.

The prince then breathed in and sighed again. “I mean I thought at first it would just be something that was just infatuation and it would go away but...it wasn’t. It was more than that. She makes me feel safe and they make me feel like I can tell them anything without having to shield who I really am. Frisk is just so kind and caring and I love that about her. I just love her.” he explained to him trying to express his feelings for her. 

The robot smiled at him. “Well, your feelings definitely seem genuine darling but...I have to ask why haven’t you just told them how you feel?” Mettaton then asked him. 

“That’s the thing I don’t know. I want to tell her but...I don’t know why but something is just holding me back.” Asriel explained to him. But then he sighed and looked down at himself. “Maybe it’s because the last time I got close to a human...I lost them,” he told Mettaton while thinking of Chara the friend they had lost long ago. 

The two of them were silent after he said that. Even Mettaton knew that the subject of his former sibling was something that he didn’t bring up because of the pain that caused him. But then Mettaton sighed and looked up at them. “Darling if I’m being honest I have no idea what it was like between that human and you, but I do know this. You can’t let the past define who you are now,” he said uncharacteristically genuine to him.  
“I know,” Asriel said while nodding.

“Now go get that girl darling! She the best damn person you’ll ever meet. So don’t you dare blow it, alright? Just wait for the right moment and tell them exactly what you feel about them.” Mettaton then explained courageously at him while forcefully grabbing his face. 

Asriel nodded and then quickly left the room to go back upstairs waving goodbye to Mettaton as he left. While riding the elevator up to the room he felt like he was definitely given a confidence boost by what Mettaton had said. But he knew that he still couldn’t just waltz in there and say I love you right out of the blue. So when got back to the room he just did what he wanted to do all day just lay around and be on his phone. He didn’t even really talk to her much. 

But then a few hours later Frisk told them it was time to start getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. He had almost forgotten about the whole thing but the two of them got up and grabbed their dress and tuxedo respectively. Frisk decided to get changed in the bathroom while Asriel got dressed in the bedroom. 

He finished putting on his suit and was now ready to go downstairs. Asriel took a second to admire himself with a nearby mirror. He definitely wasn’t the vainest person but he thought he looked damn good in his suit. “Wow, Asriel you look amazing.” a voice suddenly complimented him while he was staring at himself.

Asriel smiled and blushed slightly in response to Frisk’s complement. He then slowly turned around. “Thanks, Frisk I think I look good t-” Asriel started to say but then stopped himself when he saw her. He then quietly gasped at her. 

Frisk was dressed up in a gorgeous royal blue dress. She looked amazing and Asriel was rendered speechless by the way she appeared. Frisk blushed and slightly smiled. “I know it’s a bit girly than I usually dress. But do you think I look good?” she asked a bit embarrassed while gently brushing her hair back.

It took Asriel a second to respond still in shock about how great she looked. “You look amazing.” he quietly said still transfixed on Frisk. They just looked just so incredible to him that he couldn’t look away. 

She calmly smiled. “Thanks, but we have to get going though,” Frisk said while starting to walk towards the front door of their room. 

“I have to tell her.” Asriel then thought to himself. He knew that he couldn’t take it anymore. After all that happened between them, he knew this was it. It was time to tell her. “But what if she rejects me? What if something bad happens? ” he then started to doubt himself about his resolve.

But instead of listening to himself and just backing down like he had always done he felt a sudden rush of courage. “No damn it! No more what ifs or excuses! Stop being such a coward! And just tell her!” He internally yelled at himself while gritting his teeth and making a fist with right hand on the outside.

“Asriel what’s wrong?” Frisk then asked seeing how tense he was. 

Asriel bit his lip but then took a deep breath and looked right at her. “Frisk, I’ve developed feelings for you.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! See you guys next week!


	5. Answers

Chapter Seven: Answers

Time had appeared to freeze in the resort room. Frisk and Asriel stared at each other for a good long moment with the two of them both knowing this conversation was going to be important. Asriel hadn’t moved at all but his lack of movement was in contrast to how fast his heart was beating. There was no going back, this wasn’t a dream or some fantasy it was real life.

Frisk looked still looked shocked by what Asriel had just told them. “You’ve developed feelings for me?” she quietly asked still in shock with her gaze still firmly upon him. 

Asriel knew that he had to choose his next words very carefully. He knew that it might decide his future. Would it be one of love and wonderful new experiences? Or would it be one of sadness but platonic comfort? He realized that what he said next would decide that. 

He took a deep breath and started to explain what he had been feeling for so long. Asriel had decided he was going to tell her the whole truth. “Yeah I have…” he started to say. “Look it’s just that...I think you’re amazing. I think that you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re kind, you’re caring, you’re smart, you’re beautiful, you’re an amazing friend, and you just make me so happy.” he explained while making sure to keep his eyes firmly on hers. 

He took a deep breath and sighed. “But I never realized how much you’ve done for me. How much you’ve stood by my side and cared for me. Even when I was a soulless flower you still cared about me!” he yelled out. Frisk eyes widened when he mentioned his time as Flowey.

“I never realized that until a little while ago. And when I did realize it...I just started to see you completely differently. In a way I’ve never thought about anyone.” he said while blushing a bit. “I thought about all of the things you’ve done for me and...I don’t know along the way I started to really like you.” Asriel explained to Frisk while slowly rubbing the back of his neck. He then looked down at his feet and sighed again. 

Asriel then looked back up at Frisk and stared right into her eyes. “Frisk I can’t keep these feelings in anymore. So I’m just gonna say it,” he said filled with more adrenaline than any training session with Undyne ever had. He breathed in and said the three words he knew he could never take back. “I love you.”.

Frisk and Asriel stood still as the two of them looked at each other. Both of them knew what Asriel had just said was genuine and couldn’t be taken back. Frisk seemed to be processing what had just happened and appeared to be thinking. This moment which was probably over in just an instant seemed to take an eternity or at least it did for Asriel.

So many questions were running through his head. Did he tell her right? Did he do the right thing by telling her? Will this just end up like his dream from that morning? And most importantly what would she say? All those questions swirled inside his head before she finally spoke. 

Frisk looked up at him with a sad look on her face. “Asriel I…” she began to say but was cut off when he saw his face. 

“Oh god, her face it’s just like my dream.” he fearfully thought to himself with tears starting to run down his face. “Don’t say anything I get it…” Asriel started to say out loud while choking up at the memory of her rejecting him in his dream. “You don’t want to be with a monster like me. A monster that hurt you and your closest friends. I understand.” he said while trying to wipe away as many tears as he could. 

The young prince couldn’t help but keep crying. He just let the tears flow out even though he felt totally disgusted with himself. “She could never love me like that. I’m such an idiot for thinking that they ever could.” he thought to himself filled with self-loathing. “God, I really am an idiot,” he said with tears still dripping down his check feeling totally defeated. 

“Asriel that not what I meant at all.” she suddenly said in her warm comforting voice. 

Asriel sniffed and brushed away his tears. “What did you mean then?” he asked still a bit teary eyed. Frisk then slowly walked over to Asriel and stood right in front of him and stared right into his eyes. “Frisk what are you-” he tried to ask but was cut off by her suddenly grabbing his face. 

She pulled down his face to hers and kissed him passionately pressing her warm soft lips up against his. Asriel tensed up from the sudden surprise of it. He couldn’t believe it. After a few seconds, she broke it off and stared right into his eyes again. “I love you too.” Frisk happily said with a small tender smile on her face and with their cheeks slightly reddened. 

The young prince’s eyes widened and he stood there in shock. “She loves me…?” he quickly thought to himself. He had no idea what to say or think while staring back into what he now knew were romantically loving eyes. But he did know one thing he wanted to do was kiss her back.

Both of them then leaned in for another kiss and this time Asriel was ready for it. The two’s lips met and they started kissing each other deeply. It felt amazing not like any kiss Asriel or Frisk had ever felt before. Something filled with so much passion and mutual love for one another. 

In the middle of the kiss, Asriel decided to try and add some tongue into the mix. He thought for a second that it might be a bit much. But he then remembered that every other romantic gesture he had tried that day had rewarded him. So he went for it. He pressed his tongue up against her mouth and to his surprise, it was accepted immediately along with her tongue entering his. 

The two made out with each other enjoying how their tongues mingled with each other in their mouths. Asriel knew he had been waiting for this moment for a while and he had the urge to do it as sloppily and passionately as possible. But he knew Frisk and himself would enjoy it a lot more if he took his time.

After a minute or so of making out the two slowly pulled away from each other. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment not saying a word. “That was amazing,” Asriel said in a tone barely above a whisper. Frisk quietly nodded agreement with a cute smile on her face. He warmly smiled back at her while putting a hand on her cheek. 

This one moment between them was probably the most perfect the two of them could have hoped for. Asriel and Frisk didn’t want it to end. The soft quietness of it was too amazing for them to want it to end. But reality came crashing down on them when they heard a very loud confused noise from the other side of the room. 

“Uhhhhhh...” a nerdy voice then said breaking the comforting silence between the two of them.

Asriel and Frisk quickly turned themselves around to find a certain betrothed lizard standing in the doorway of the resort room bedroom. “Alphys?!” the two of them yelled out simultaneously with a tidal wave of embarrassment washing over the both of them. 

“You two...just...made out.” she stammered out staring at the two of them. Alphys’ eyes then rolled into the back of her head and she started to fall over.

“Alphys!” Frisk yelled out then ran over to quickly catch her before she hit the ground. Frisk held Alphys in her arms. 

“My OTP comes true then you guys get together what a day,” she said discombobulated from nearly fainting. 

“Snap out of it!” Frisk yelled at her while slightly shaking them. Alphys then shook her head and was able to shake away her dizziness. “Are you okay?” Frisk then asked her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just that when I opened the door to you and Asriel’s room I didn’t expect to see you two kissing each other so passionately,” Alphys said with a slight blush of her face.

Asriel and Frisk faces went slightly red when she described the kiss the two just shared that way. “So what are you doing here anyway?” Asriel then asked her. 

Alphys sighed. “Uh...well I was down in the ballroom waiting for the rehearsal dinner to start. I saw everybody start to come in and sit down but I noticed you two weren’t there. Undyne also noticed and she started to grumble about you guys being late. So I knew I had to do something, I mean the two of us are already pretty stressed out about the wedding and everything. So I told her that I would go check on you two. And you can guess the rest.” Alphys explained in her nerdy and slightly nasally voice. 

Frisk and Asriel nodded, understanding what she had told them. “But that doesn’t really matter because holy crap you guys just kissed!” Alphys then exclaimed at the two of them. “That’s so crazy but amazing! How did this happen?!” she asked both of them, very excited. 

“Uh well, it just kinda did,” Asriel told her while a bit embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“But who was the first one to kiss the other? What is it, Frisk? I bet it was Frisk. She’s always been more open to stuff like that.” Alphys quickly said to the two of them. She was obviously very excited. They were the ones that loved to go into detail when fictional characters or people got together. Alphys would just go on and on about how two characters hooking up was a big deal. 

She kept asking more and more questions which made Frisk and Asriel feel rather awkward. Five minutes ago they had admitted their love for each other but now they were basically playing twenty questions about their relationship they haven’t even talked about to each other yet. 

But luckily for the two of them, Alphys had gotten a glance at the time from one of the clocks in the room. “Oh my god, I just remembered the dinner starts in five minutes! And I’m one of the people getting married, I can’t be late!” She said moving towards the front door. “I’ll see you guys down at the party!” Alphys said walking through the front door. She then slammed it behind them. 

Asriel and Frisk were silent for a second, processing what had just happened. “Well, that was certainly...weird.” Frisk awkwardly said.

“Yeah sure was,” Asriel replied to them, agreeing with what they had just said. He then looked over at her and she looked over at him. Frisk and Asriel realized the two of them were alone again. “So...where the hell do we go from here?” he then asked her. 

Frisk sighed and shook her head. “I’m not sure Asriel but I do know we don’t have any time to talk about it.” Frisk said looking over at the clock. She sighed again. “Let’s not tell anyone about this until we have the details sorted out,” Frisk said looking at Asriel with a bit of blush on her face.

“Yeah, I guess,” Asriel said while sighing. He wanted to tell everybody but he knew she was right. They should probably just act like nothing happened between the two of them until they figured out how the hell their relationship would work. 

“Let’s get going,” Frisk said standing up and starting to walk towards the door. Asriel followed suit and the two of them were soon in the elevator. They both stayed rather silent as they waited for the elevator to get down to the ground floor. 

Asriel kept thinking about how people might react to them getting into a romantic relationship. Undyne, Sans, and MK would be happy because they had been rooting for them from the start. And he thought that everyone else would be on board for with it. But what in the world was he gonna tell his parents? And how the heck would the general public react? They were public figures after all. He had to keep that in mind.

But he didn’t have much more time to think about that as they finally got to the ballroom. The room looked just as amazing as everything else at the resort. It was big and grand with plenty of tables and chairs set up to accommodate a lot of guests with a big dance floor in the middle of them. At the front of the room, it had a stage for people to perform or speak on. And finally, on the ceiling, there were plenty of crystal chandeliers illuminating the room. 

Frisk and Asriel looked around the room for a second until getting called by a familiar voice. “Frisk! Asriel! We’re over here!” Toriel yelled out from a nearby table. The two both looked over and saw that Toriel and Asgore were sitting with each other and she was waving at the two of them. 

They quickly walked over to the two of them and sat down across from the two of them with Frisk sitting right next to Asriel. “Good evening you two. I haven’t seen much of you over the past couple days.” Asgore said while watching the both of them sit down. 

But then Asgore had a smile appear on his face. “Well probably because of this beautiful women right here,” he said then kissed Toriel on the cheek.  
She playfully laughed while being kissed. “Well, I’m sorry Gorey I just kept visiting you. It has been so long since we’ve “caught up”.” Toriel cheekily said staring into his eyes. 

Both Asriel and Frisk didn’t like hearing basically their parents acting all lovey-dovey. “Mom, Dad please stop.” Asriel pleaded with his parents. 

Toriel and Asgore both smiled at him and pulled away from each other. “So how have you two been doing with the whole sharing a room by yourselves and all.” Asgore then asked both of them. 

Asriel and Frisk both blushed thinking back to them all alone in the room. With them locked in a gentle but passionate kiss. “Yeah, we’ve had no trouble,” Asriel told his father rather awkwardly. 

“Yeah, no trouble at all,” Frisk replied in a similar tone to Asriel’s. 

Asgore and Toriel both gave them a stern look. “What’s going on?” Asgore asked in a serious tone.

“Nothing...dad.” Asriel quickly replied with him scared by his sudden shift in mood. 

“Yeah, nothing happened between us Asgore.” Frisk also answered. 

Toriel and Asgore continued to glare at them. They knew something was up and if Asgore could tell they knew they were in trouble if the two of them wanted to keep it secret. Asriel looked over at Frisk trying to psychically ask them what to do. She gave him a not very helpful shrug. He knew they were screwed so he might as well just tell them the truth. 

But thankfully before he could fully open his mouth a loud and bashful voice interrupted them. “Hey ya big goats! How are ya doin?!” Undyne loudly asked them walking up to their table. She was dressed up in a fancy looking tuxedo. Undyne wasn’t much for dresses and she thought she looked way better in a suit anyway.

“Oh, we’re doing fine, Undyne. Glad to see you’re cheerful.” Asgore answered them. 

She gave them all a big toothy smile. “Hell yeah, I am! I’m marrying the most awesome girl on the planet! And I have all of you here to see it!” Undyne yelled out enthusiastically. She then shifted her gaze to Asriel and Frisk. “You two dorks certainly clean up nicely.” She said while giving them another huge grin.

“Thanks, Undyne you look great in that suit.” Frisk complimented them. 

Undyne then looked directly at Asriel. “Excuse me but I’m gonna borrow the little goat boy for a second,” she said walking over to him. She then grabbed Asriel’s arm and tugged him right out of his chair. “Don’t worry we’ll be back,” she said smiling at all of them. Asriel was then led away from all of them. 

He was a little bit scared by her suddenly wanting to talk to him personally. Had Alphys told her about the kiss between Frisk and himself? She had been a pretty bad secret keeper when it came to romantic stuff. Undyne just dragged him along with her tightly squeezing his hand. 

But then Asriel saw where she was leading him to. An almost empty table with only one monster sitting at it. A certain pun love skeleton who was as nicely dressed as everyone else at the event. “Heya, kid.” Sans greeted Asriel with his usual grin.

“Hey Sans how are you?” Asriel then asked the short skeleton. 

He gave him a casual smile. “I’m doing good. Just waiting for Paps and Gaster to get back from the snack table.” Sans explained. “I wasn’t all that hungry you see. I didn’t feel like getting OLIVE that food right now.” he then punned at the two of them. Asriel and Undyne gave Sans an annoyed look.

“Whatever, now Undyne can you please tell me why you dragged me over here? ” Asriel then asked Undyne. 

“Well, it’s simple squirt. We have a question for you.” Undyne replied.

“What would that be?” Asriel asked. 

“Well, we just wanted to ask if you’ve told Frisk or not,” Sans explained to him. 

Asriel blushed when he asked the question but then calmly smiled. “Well if you’re gonna be upfront about it. I might as well just tell you.” He said while looking at the two of them happily. “I just told her just a little while ago. And she said yes.” Asriel said with a small smile on his face with a soft blush on his cheeks. He was so happy to tell these two, they had been rooting for them since the beginning. Which made what Sans said right after that even more surprising. 

“Damn it!” Sans then yelled out. 

“Ha! Yes! Pay up you lazy sack of bones! You lost!” Undyne shouted enthusiastically. 

“Wait for what?” Asriel asked confused beyond belief. To say the least, Asriel had no idea what was going on.

“We made a bet that about when you would tell Frisk about your feelings. And I just lost. ” Sans explained in a sour tone of voice. The skeleton then pulled out his wallet and took out what looks to be a good stack a cash. Undyne quickly snatched up what looked to be about one hundred bucks.

“Yeah, I said you would build up the courage before the rehearsal dinner. But Sans said you’d wait till after my wedding. But he was wrong! And I was right! ” Undyne yelled out joyfully holding up her winnings. 

The young prince was rather annoyed by the two of them making a game out of his romance with Frisk. “You can’t bet on people’s love life you know?!” Asriel yelled out at the two of them, a bit angry at the two. 

“HA! Yeah, we can! And besides who’s going to stop us? ” Undyne told Asriel with a grin on her face.

Asriel wanted to say a witty comeback or a something about the sanctity of relationships but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. He just sighed and walked away. Those two would always mess around with him no matter what he did or how old he got. 

He sat back down next to Frisk at his family’s table in slightly mad silence. Before Frisk or anyone else at the table could start up another conversation. They all saw that Mettaton had gotten up on stage for a speech. “Good evening beauties and gentle beauties!” he greeted all of them in the room.

“I hope you are having a fantastic evening. I certainly am seeing you all here tonight.” Mettaton said pointing towards all of them. “Now I would just like to say a few words about the lovely couple before we start serving dinner. They are after all the reason we are here tonight. And I think they’re certainly the most FINTASTIC couple I’ve ever seen.” He then joked which only Toriel, Gaster, and Sans laughed at. Everyone else either groaned or just kept silent.

“Tonight we celebrate a couple who despite everything working against them have made it here to the eve of what will be the most beautiful and fabulous wedding I’ve ever seen,” Mettaton said in his trademark theatrical tone. But he then suddenly shifted his gaze towards Asriel for a split second. “And their relationships shows that any two people or monsters can fall in love no matter the circumstances.” He said giving a quick wink to Asriel. Everyone of course clapped at his statement. 

But Asriel knew that was at least a little bit of that was speaking directly to him. But Mettaton continued. “So I hope you all have a wonderful evening! And I hope you enjoy what I know will be an amazing dinner!” He said with everyone standing up and they all started clapping again at the end of his speech.

The applause lasted a couple seconds. The noise of all of them putting their hands together echoed across the room. With all the clamor and commotion though none of them noticed something. Something crawling and creeping close around all of them. It was something that was about to attack. 

The only person who knew something was amiss was Sans. He only got a brief glance at it but something deep inside him told him that thing whatever it was something with malicious intent. And his gut feeling turned out to be true. 

A few seconds passed and the moment right before everyone was about to sit down. The unknown creature made its move. The creature suddenly lunged towards the table where Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster was sitting at. But Sans was ready and threw a small bone straight through it before it could even get close to whatever it was tried to lunge at.

It was pinned to a nearby wall for all to see. Everyone was of course shocked by Sans’ sudden attack and turned to see wondering what had happened. “What in the hell is that?!” Undyne called out watching the full thing unfold. What it appeared to be was a completely pitch black amorphous blob creature that seemed to have been skewered by Sans’ bone. 

“Dear god, it has finally come for me.” Gaster quickly thought to himself as he stared at the impaled creature with fear starting to overtake him. “The void is here.”. 

Suddenly as if out of nowhere more and more of the blob creatures seemed to appear out of thin air. Everyone watched as these the unknown creatures seem to form all around them. “What are these things?!” Asriel then yelled out. 

But before anyone could answer him a couple of the creatures lunged at Gaster again. Gaster promptly fired them with his signature weapon the gaster blaster. “Not friendly that’s what they are. And they aren’t going to take any mercy.” Gaster sternly replied with the blaster now floating behind him. More and more of the dark blob-like creatures kept forming in around them. 

This time however they didn't move in or try to attack any of them they just began to encircle them. They just stood there surrounding all of them. Suddenly though a voice could be heard speaking through them. A voice that was as if was one voice composed of many but all came together into an unnerving whole. “Doctor Gaster and his associates we demand that you give us W.D Gaster or face the consequences.” The voice said in a threatening but demanding tone. 

“What are you? What do you want with Doctor Gaster? And why did you attack him?! ” Asgore asked in his kingly serious voice then summoning his mighty red trident. 

“We are the void. And we order that you give us the Doctor so he may return to us or they’ll be consequences.” The void said in the same tone as before. 

“Yeah no, he’s not going anywhere,” Sans said with his right eye suddenly turning blue. “He’s not going to be your prisoner again. I spent way too long trying to get him back and you aren’t going to take him away.” He said in a serious and slightly angry tone unbefitting of Sans. If only he knew he had just declared war. 

“Then you all shall face the consequences.” The void then proclaimed to all of them. The voice then stopped talking and the creatures began moving in towards all of them. 

Asriel and Frisk looked at each other and nodded knowing what they had to do. They both pulled out their weapons. Frisk summoning her shield and Asriel forming his chaos saber in his hand. “Well looks like we can’t talk or act our way out of this was one,” Asriel told frisk while filled with energy ready for a fight. 

“Yeah seems that way,” Frisk said holding up their red energy shield. 

The creatures then started to encircle all of them. Everyone know knew that none of them were getting out of that room without a fight. They all drew their weapons or summoned their magic. Preparing for the battle that was about to take place. 

“I’m not gonna let some stupid blob monsters ruin my rehearsal dinner!” Undyne yelled out while summoning a spear to her hand. 

They were already for what was going to be a grand epic fight. If they only need what this was going to lead to. 

To be continued in Out of the Void Part Three.

Next time on Out of the Void: 

We jump two years into the past seeing how Alphys and Undyne got engaged. Asriel, Frisk, and their friends begin to battle the void creatures. A battle erupts on the rooftops of the city ravaging the streets below. And our heroes face their biggest threat yet. All of this and more in Out of the Void Part Three! Undying wills and New Beginnings! And don’t worry they’ll be plenty of Friskriel for ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Part two I hope you enjoyed it. And I can't wait to see you guys next time!


End file.
